


Everlasting Arc

by JackWhite17



Category: RWBY
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Halloween, Mystery, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27292471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackWhite17/pseuds/JackWhite17
Summary: Jaune's night out for better or worse is about to change his life for better or worse watch as he uncovers a hidden plot and discovers a family secret that's been forgotten since the days of old.. So, this fic was inspired by a desire to make a Jaune X Militia fic and SPKY week day 8. Hope you enjoy rated T for swearing so far, and underage drinking depending on where you live.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Miltiades Malachite





	Everlasting Arc

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this Fic has been made for SPKY I will be updating it whenever I have a new chapter but Will to Succeed is still my main attention. Hope you enjoy.

The first thing Jaune felt when he woke up was a splitting headache, his body felt heavy and sore there was this weird smell that made him feel sick.

Then when he looked around he realised something he was lying in a dumpster, so he quickly stood up, regretting the quick movement when his stomach flipped, and he puked.

After he got over his sickness and his aura helped to fix his apparent hangover he checked his messages hoping that it would help to fill in the gaps in his memory as he recoiled at how many missed calls and texts he had.

"how long was I out" he said more to himself before he decided to click on his voicemails. It took a while everyone called at least three times even Weiss who said she got his number from Ruby. Speaking of Ruby, the only person who left more voice mails then she was Pyrrha.

But the general gist he got from everyone was that they were worried, and loud oh so loud. But at least now he could now remember parts as he went to message everyone that he was okay in a group chat.

He remembered going to a club with Ren, Neptune and Sun. Neptune had told everyone that this was the Club that Yang took him. when they were there they got these expensive shots that apparently effected a person more if they had a lot of Aura.

He had a high amount of Aura he knew that Pyrrha had told him so and she doesn't lie to him.

After the first shot, he remembers taking a couple more talking to this girl with a red dress and after that not much else.

And now here he was stuck in the middle of nowhere smelling of trash with a pounding headache that his aura was just now taking care of. To help himself calm down he quickly called Pyrrha.

She quickly picked up _"Jaune where are you, what happened"_ she asked worriedly making Jaune feel guilty.

"sorry Pyr" he starts I think I just drank too much but I'm heading back to Beacon now probably going to need a shower though" he says sniffing himself only to recoil before he uses his scroll to help himself know the way back.

But that was when he saw the writing on his arm.

**Hey, you probably won't remember me, but my name is Militia Malachite and I had fun hanging out with you, so come by Juniors if you get the time. PS I wear the red dress my twin sister wears the white one.**

After he saw that message he looked in my Scroll looking for any more signs of this unknown stranger but all he found was a picture, it was a picture of him smiling stupidly next to a cute looking girl around his age. She had black hair and was wearing a red dress.

She looked kind of like Ruby but older and she was super pretty, what made it better Jaune noted was that she didn't look uncomfortable around him, his wide smile and the fact that the picture was blurry proved that he was clearly drunk but she just had a wide smile on her face with a light in the eyes that almost proved how happy she was, she was beaming actually.

It didn't take long for Jaune to get back to Beacon by airship and after puking what little he ate away because of the airship ride and headache.

"when he got back in his dorm he was surprised by how many people there were he counted the rest of his team, team RWBY as well as Neptune and Sun, who looked a little worse for wear.

They all shown different responses Weiss hid her worry as her face forms a cross look, Yang smiled and gave a thumbs up, Blake stepped back not liking the smell, Pyrrha, Ruby and Nora gave the strongest reaction though.

"Jaune" "fearless leader" two of them his name shouted as Nora shouted her nick name for him all three of them full of worry as they pulled Jaune into a hug not caring about or noticing the smell.

As Jaune was being crushed by the three of them Ren came over and patted his back. Ren walked over and pated his back in sympathy as he relaxed knowing his friend was okay. Ren keeps a tight hold on his feelings and emotions he has done so ever since he was a child, but he was still worried about his leader and d one of his closest friends.

But if Ren were to say that he didn't enjoy watching Jaune being crushed by the three of them he would be lying, all of Jaune's friends even Weiss spent the day being worried about him so he deserved a bit of a punishment.

Ruby was the first to pull back though when she noticed how he smelled as she pulled back with a grimace "Jaune what happened" she asked worriedly making him scratch the back of his head sheepishly.

"To be honest I can't really remember much past the first few shots until I woke up the next day in a dumpster." After he had finished speaking Yang and Sun burst out laughing much to his growing embarrassment.

The two of them get glares from the other more worried friends not enjoying how they were laughing at him. "sorry vomit boy" Yang said as her chuckles died down "it's just I never expected for you to cause so much chaos when drunk". She says making him more and more embarrassed as he tries to defend himself.

The others quickly left at that and the rest of team JNPR were sure that Jaune wasn't going to disappear again they left him alone to have a shower. Speaking of Jaune after he took note of the message left and his arm he had a quick shower before heading to sleep.

His last thoughts were about him deciding to visit Juniors tomorrow to try to speak to this Militia person before sleep hit him.

**The next day at Juniors**

When Jaune got back into Juniors, he walked with a pep in his step and a smile as he felt excited to meet this girl again, subconsciously he sniffed himself making sure that he didn't smell as he wiped his clammy hands on his Jeans. Jaune tried to dress up smart casually in hopes that she would like how he looked. He just hoped that she didn't notice how nervous he was.

When Jaune told the rest of his team about his intentions for today they were extremely supportive if it weren't for them he probably wouldn't have worked up the courage to ever show up. they even offered to come with him, but he felt like this was something he should be doing by himself.

When he reached the bar where he assumed he would see Militia around he felt someone rush past him without a word, he was lucky for Pyrrha's training otherwise that impact would have sent him to the floor. Instead he dusted himself off heading towards a girl who looked like the Militia girl from the photo.

He didn't think that this was the same girl though, judging by the white dress it was her twin instead. Jaune sighed not able to remember is he met her yet or if he was supposed to remember her name.

Steeling himself, he swallowed the lump in his throat and walked to her "hey excuse me" he says losing what little confidence he had when she glared at him.

Did he do something to annoy her is she normally like this.

"what do you want, spit it out already" she snaps after a pause getting impatient.

"oh, uh sorry" Jaune starts up back again, "is your sister called Melanie" Jaune asked noticing how her eyes narrowed at the name. sure, that he had the right person he smiled, she's probably just being protective as Jaune would be if some guy were asking about one of his sisters. "don't worry I'm not a bad person my name is Jaune Arc and I'm from Beacon, I'm actually friends with Yang who said she knew you too." Noticing how she seemed to be getting even more angry he got even more worried. Maybe Militia told her about him, and she was getting the wrong idea because he was talking about Yang. "anyway, that's unimportant so I met Militia on Friday and we seemed to click really well s- "before Jaune could continue talking he was interrupted.

"Bullshit" she said angrily her voice barely below a shout.

"I'm not lying I promise you" He said trying to placate her raising his hands "to be honest I can't remember much of Friday but I got a picture of me and her on my scroll"

He says noticing that it seemed like Militia's twin was starting to cry angry tears "I don't know what kind of sick prank you and that Bitch Yang are trying to play but it's not funny".

"hey it's not a prank can you just give my scroll number to your sister and she can clear things up" Jaune felt like there was something else at play as he stepped closer to try to comfort the girl.

"stay away from me" she shouts angrily slapping him away making his face sting. He was lucky she wasn't hitting him with her claws, "you can't have met her recently you piece of shit"

"I'm sorry but why not" Jaune asks.

"because she's been dead for weeks" she says motioning to a shrine on the bar that shocked him. it was her, she looked exactly the same.

"what" Jaune says shocked

"I don't know what went on when you were drunk, but Militia is dead so leave and don't come back." shocked all Jaune could do was nod and leave. His previous excitedness was replaced by emptiness as he stumbled back to beacon speechless.

Yet as Jaune walked he noticed that he felt like he was being watched. It was a feeling that wouldn't go away, Jaune just chalked it up to paranoia.

Unnoticed to him Militia stood there shocked and broken, her only link to the living unable to see her anymore.

What Jaune didn't know is that the person who had bumped into him before was a catalyst that put these motions into place.

When the guy got into a safe place he quickly pulled out of his pocket and with trembling fingers he dialled a number.

After a couple seconds of ringing he calls picked up "hey this isn't a good time who is this and what do you want."

"It's me Vinnie" the newly named Vinnie said nervously not looking forward to giving the news he was supposed to give.

"ah good you finally called did you do it because I've been needing some good news all day" Roman said the smirk on his face was wide, but it won't be lasting.

"no, the kids still alive" Vinnie says nervously making roman curse.

"what do you mean he's still alive we were lucky to find the kid so drunk that he could barely walk did you not poison him like I said too" Roman said angrily.

"that's the thing I poisoned that kid myself and watched him choke to death in that dammed dumpster, yet I just saw the brat walking around like nothing ever happened"

"shit Cinders going to, no I'll worry about that later, thanks for telling me I'll deal with it from here." Torchwick says decide to call Cinder later as he contemplates why they wanted to kill Jaune Arc so badly.

**Author's Note:**

> So, hope you all enjoyed this fic and Happy Halloween, hope people are having fun and staying safe. Side note my Friend on Discord made a server for readers and writers of RWBY fan fics. /mkQrr9j if the link doesn't't work for whatever reason you can add me on discord and I can invite you, my names the same just get rid of the numbers.


End file.
